because all suffering is sweet
by shugotenshii
Summary: Cloud had been taught that if you wanted to be a hero, you needed to have a dream. How could a simple rose being enough to fuel his drive to fight? cloudfirion


**Disclaimer: Even if I don't own this, everyone knows Cloud is gay for Firion. Title belongs to Envy On The Coast.**

**

* * *

**_"What's your reason for fighting?"_

_"Can you give me some time, Cloud? I want to give you an answer that you'll understand."_

Cloud was surprised when he saw the rose blossom appear in Firion's hand.

_A beautiful, peaceful world, with no pain, no war, no death, no tears._

That was it? That was all that was driving his dream? A flower? A silly little rose?

The blonde had been taught that if you wanted to be a hero, you needed to have a dream. Zack had made sure it had been drilled into his spiky cadet head when he was alive. Now, it was all Cloud knew. He fought, but there was still nothing behind it. When Zack left him with the Buster Sword, he told him to live for the "both of us." And Cloud was still wondering what the hell it was that he was fighting for.

And here was _Firion_, holding that red blossom and looking for all the world to see like it _was_ his world, like the damn flower was _worth_ protecting.

There was no way that that was _all_ that was keeping Firion from throwing down his weapons and leaving. And it angered Cloud, because he wanted to understand, he wanted to know if it _was_ enough, if something that small was all one needed.

And when Cloud asked Firion to fight him to show him if it _was_ enough for the silverette, Firion didn't even blink before agreeing. The blonde was torn apart, confused, and he understood it. He knew Cloud wanted to test him.

The fight was fast-paced and hectic and Cloud found himself trying to keep up with Firion, who was stronger and faster than he expected. There were numerous moment where Cloud had to throw himself out of the way as feeling arrows graze past his cheeks. Mako wasn't doing him justice.

Trying to get a hit in was another story. The Buster sword had an incredibly long range and was light as air in Cloud's hands, but it seemed that he could only get a couple of hits in before having a barrage of magic sent at him. It was... tiring and confusing. Firion seemed to be everywhere at once.

Cloud lighted down for a moment to recuperate, leaning back against the brick wall of the castle behind him. What a strange place to fight in, with more open space than there was actual land. He had barely rested for a moment, thinking that Firion was playing it safe and was keeping at a distance, when a pair of violet eyes met his own, something sharp pressing against his throat.

"You have to keep moving, don't you know?" Firion chided gently, a hint of amusement in his eyes in his normally gentle face. Cloud growled, fingers tighting their grip on his sword. He quickly moved the blade between their bodies and used the blunt edge to throw Firion off, sending him to a skidding halt a few meters away. Firion blinked in surprise and Cloud moved, the other's vision momentarily going white from a flash of metal.

And then pain.

It was blinding white and Firion never saw it coming. It was like a wildfire spreading through the side of his head, bringing him to his knees, drowing his vision in black and white spots. The silverette grit his teeth through the pain, lifting his violet eyes to Cloud, who was still standing in front of him, Buster sword raised, waiting.

"I-I... I'm not finished yet," Firion breathed out, resiliently staggering back to his feet. Cloud moved closer to help him and was suddenly face to face with six very sharp... very pointy weapons hovering in front of his face. The blonde froze, muscles tensing and preparing for impact, but the weapons all clattered to the ground barely a second later, Firion falling back to his knees.

"...It's strong," Cloud said softly. He stepped closer and held his hand out, which Firion took after a moment of hesitation, both of their touches warm. Firion looked a little miffed that he had lost, feeling as though he had failed to prove himself to Cloud, but the blonde only shook his head, pulling Firion to his feet.

"I told you... it's my dream. I can't give up on it."

Cloud let go and cocked his head to the side, allowing himself a small fleeting smile. "...I don't have something like that. What do you think I should do?"

Firion blinked in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"It's okay. I don't mean to trouble you. I guess... my answer isn't here."

The SOLDIER slung his sword over his back and raked his fingers through his haphazard spikes once, turning to leave. He was a bit envious that everyone else had something to fight for and he was still searching, after all those years. It kind of hurt. He felt useless, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't protect Zack, he couldn't protect Aeris, there was nothing left to fight for...

"Hey..."

Cloud froze when a hand landed on his shoulder, turning him back around to meet a smile and gentle violet eyes.

"If you don't have a dream yet, then it's okay. I can share mine if you want."

It hit him like a wave, stealing his breath away for a moment.

Cloud finally knew what he wanted to protect. And it wasn't just the roses.

* * *

**Okay, really, Dissidia needs to hurry the fuck up and come out in America because no one has any idea how adorable this couple is. And I'm a cloudzack fangirl D:**


End file.
